haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Ducis
Ducis is a district of Torbeck, Haiti. Neighboring sections History When Elder General Salomon took up arms on the 1st of May, 1862, this general departed from Castel-Père to serve at the Carrefour Canon camp; but arriving at Ducis, and perceiving Torbeck's cavalry, he reached the road called Abandonnez-Gérard, whence he returned to Castel-Père. About Ducis is a dependent district of Solon, third communal section of Torbeck. Ducis is the most important district of Torbeck, a municipality of Haiti, located in the Southern Department, Borough of Les Cayes. A simple view, the population of Ducis is particularly young and rural. Organized civil society: The civil society in Ducis is grouped together through several organizations of which about four have a legal framework and a legal framework. 1) Ducis open which is an organization of about 200 people. Its main source of funding is the diaspora of Ducis, it helps the parents of schoolchildren by paying a percentage of the schooling of their children. 2) Lakay de Boval is a women's organization sponsored by a member of the Haitian senate. It has 30 women in its ranks. 3) Fanm Vanyan de Ducis is an organization with almost 40 people involved in the field of literacy of citizens of the area. 4) Confocad, a subsidiary of Cogoc, is a gathering of women with nearly 500 members. It intervenes in the educational sector. Economy ; a communal section of Torbeck]] Agriculture is the basis of Ducis economy; By way of importance we find maize, rice, millet and black beans. There is also the practice of tuber cutter. The need for access to agricultural inputs is imperative in the area. Livestock plays an important role in the economy of this district. Ducis has one of the most important cattle fairs in the country. Weekly celebrations are held on Tuesdays. The Ducis Market is open to shopkeepers from all towns in the South and also from Grand'Anse. Note that the majority of the taxes collected in Ducis do not supply the neighborhood's public treasury. Infrastructure Transportation The roads connecting Ducis to the communes of Torbeck and Chantal are in very bad condition. That connecting to the community of the Rivière-des-Mornes and Les Platons is impracticable. No accessible road to Camp-Perrin. When the Rivière Acul du Sud is in flood mode, access to Ducis from Chantal is impossible, from where the need to build bridges / bridges to facilitate the access of local populations to the local fair. There is a '' bus '' which transports passengers between Ducis and the capital, which is particularly frequented by vendors of maize called '' madan sara . Many vans provide service on the Ducis - Cayes circuit. '''Education' The right to free primary education is constitutional. However to Ducis at the primary level, it is inaccessible to all and still remains a luxury. Ducis has a single National Primary School and about twenty private schools, primary education including those of the community of churches. A little more than half of the disadvantaged and needy children of school age of Ducis do not attend any institutions. The presidential program of free primary education has not yet affected the population of Ducis. According to the opinion of some schoolchildren in the area, the structures in place are not adequate for good learning. Lack of space, lack of didactic materials. Considerable lack of teachers at the basic level, and there is no high school in Ducis. The private sector provides basic education. The quality of basic education is no better than that of primary and leaves much to be desired because of a lack of structures (schools operate or in tents, or in homes in poor condition, no playground complying with the standards of the Ministry, no playgrounds, no library equipped) and lack of quality staff. Access to school books is almost zero. The highest level of classical study in the area is the Rétho. The students are obliged to buy very some expensive some books and leaflets prepared by improvised teachers and which do not meet the curriculum established by the competent authorities in education. There are seven vocational schools in Ducis with all the existing problems and a training center of paramedical technicians. Health Ducis does not have any health structure of the national health system. The inhabitants consult the hougans, the leaf doctors who are generally the healers. The health care is also paid for by Catholic sisters at the "DISPENSAIRE ST PIE X DE DUCIS" and by Miss Ligonde Marie Roselaine. The deliveries are generally carried out by wise-women. The nearest health clinics are those of Chantal, Bourry, Torbeck and Camp-Perrin which are at a radius of about 15 to 20 kilometers. Utilities The colossal effort of organized civil society over the past few years has allowed the electrification of the area, according to the current first Torbeck bishop, Ernst Voltaire Ducis is electrified, however the Guilgo area and porte canal will be soon electrified at the request of the authorities. However because of the project of reconstruction of the network the project is temporarily suspended. It should be noted that the municipal council had contributed 400,000 gourdes. "Note that Ducis is about 20 km from the Mathurine Falls hydro-electric plant at Camp-Perrin. Ducis has a drinking water supply system. The last recorded cyclones in the country have particularly sabotaged it. Currently, water is flowing in the public fountains due to the quality of the water. water remains to be demonstrated. DINEPA should go to the site to ensure water control. Households in Ducis usually have latrines built by NGOs. Outdoor fecal remains a challenge. Ducis has an obsolete irrigation system that is very useful in agriculture. Energy and environment ]] The only one used by the population of the area for cooking is wood and its variants, charcoal. Deforestation is obvious. No reforestation campaign. The environment is less polluted compared to cities. Security The Ministry of Justice and Public Security is totally absent from Ducis. Despite the importance of this district both in terms of its demographic size and its weight in the economy, the district of Ducis does not have a police clerk. In the last years, there have been several attempts to install a police sub-commissioner in the corner. The project did not see the day. The security climate is relatively stable in the zone, except for certain situations due to land disputes (land related) or water management disputes for irrigating fields. Juvenile delinquency is at the lowest level. except for some altercations on market days. Ducis depends on the municipal capital in matters of Justice. The court of Peace of Torbeck is the instance which serves the justiciables of Ducis. The project has not come into being. The security climate is relatively stable in the zone except for certain situations due to land disputes (related to the land issue) or disputes over water management for irrigation of the land. juvenile delinquency is at the lowest level apart from some altercations on market days. Ducis depends on the municipal capital in matters of Justice. The court of Peace of Torbeck is the instance which serves the justiciables of Ducis. The project has not come into being. The security climate is relatively stable in the area except for certain situations due to land disputes (related to the land issue) or disputes over the management of water for irrigation purposes. juvenile delinquency is at the lowest level apart from some altercations on market days. Ducis depends on the municipal capital in matters of Justice. The court of Peace of Torbeck is the instance which serves the justiciables of Ducis. Juvenile delinquency is at the lowest level except for some altercations on market days. Ducis depends on the municipal capital in matters of Justice. The court of Peace of Torbeck is the instance which serves the justiciables of Ducis.Juvenile delinquency is at the lowest level except for some altercations on market days. Ducis depends on the municipal capital in matters of Justice. The court of Peace of Torbeck is the instance which serves the justiciables of Ducis. Culture Religion The community of Ducis is very religious. The Christian religions, Catholicism and Protestantism and Vodun are very practiced. The religious syncretism plays an important role, some practicing Protestants and Catholics also consult the vodun priests. The Protestant Church is particularly present in Ducis, the first Baptist Church under the leadership of Haiti's Evangelical Baptist Mission, there are also other Protestant sects including the Bethany Church, the Adventist Church and the Episcopal Church. Saint Pius X is the patron of the' Catholic Church of the zone and is celebrated on September 3rd. Communication Ducis is connected to the rest of the world thanks to the antennas of the mobile phone companies erected in the area. Ducis does not have professional or community radio stations. Tourism. Monuments and sites The Fort Des Platons is part of about twenty military constructions built on the territory of Haiti after independence in 1804: this defensive system was directed against a possible return of the French, former masters of the colony of Santo-Domingo. The Fort des Platons was built under the direction of General Nicolas Geffrard, father of President Fabre Geffrard. The ruins of the fort are located in the district of Ducis. Ducis could be a destination for ecological and rural tourism. An ideal spot for hiking holidays with its rivers, irrigation canals and low-pollution environment. The "Porte Canal" site in Dubreuil attracts young people and pilgrims who come every year to celebrate Saint Pius X. References Weclome to Ducis haitiens-du-monde.blogspot.com/2011/12/presentation-de-ducis.html?m=1 Category:Communal Sections Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Les Cayes Arrondissement